You and me against the world
by atheandra
Summary: Darcy think she'll meet her soulmate during a dramatic event.
**You and me against the world.**

 _'_ _It's you and me against the world',_ that sentence had plagued her life, it was carved always slightly whiter than the rest of her skin under her ribs. On one hand, it was easier to hide and she learned in 8th grade that it meant her soulmate would be African American or maybe just African, even the soul-marks were politically correct, whiter on white skin, darker on dark skin so it wouldn't stand out if it was scribble somewhere people couldn't hide. On the other hand, those words were ridiculous, she attracted all sorts of weirds events and for some reason people had started to link to her world.

The chicken pox epidemic at her kindergarten school was not her fault she had even be the last one to get it but people still blamed it on her. Things only got worst from there, car crashes, pompom girls pyramids falling, her boobs growing too big too early, although she was rather proud of that one. Anything happening would be because the universe wanted her to meet the person who would tell her, ' _it's you and me against the world'_.

Well they were wrong, it didn't happen when she was living in nowhere Alabama with no black young people in her school. It didn't happen when Thor and his little brother decided to let their childish war touch down on Earth, both times. Neither did it happen when the Dark Elves showed up. She was starting to get the idea that maybe all the people in her life had been right because things only got worst with time and she still hadn't met him or her she wasn't opposed to that idea.

So at one point she tried to convince Coulson and Fury that they needed a Zombie attack plan and a pandemic virus contingency plan because those were the last resorts for her soulmate to manifest themselves. They told her the plans for such events already existed and no she didn't need to know what it was. Which of course meant she spent the next month trying to find them, until she realized they told her that to get rid of her for a month and it worked like a charm. But she would avenge herself, sending them Tony on a consult no one requested was an evil plan but they deserved it no doubt about that.

She managed to be friends with the Avengers which only implied the level of unsafe situations in her life would only increase exponentially but at least she would be in the middle of people who would help her and maybe it was where she belonged all along.

"I am bored you want to help me defeat Zoltron?" Darcy asked when someone entered the amusement center room. She didn't even know who it was didn't want to look back she just hold up her hand the second joystick in a tight grip waiting for whoever it was to come and get it.

Sam's words only appeared when he was 6, the age gap shocked his relatives but he didn't care he had a little sister and he saw it as a chance to get to know what could interest a little girl, so he became his sister's BFF and she was still grateful for that. ' _I am bored you want to help me defeat Zoltron?_ ' had been weird, even for a comics' fan like him, but then Zoltron Force came out when he was in High School and no matter how nerdy it made him look he became unbeatable at the video game.

Zoltron was a post-apocalyptic game, a very bad and cheesy villain was invading the Earth and turning people into Zombie Slaves, a small group of rebels, genetically not compatible with the device Zoltron was using, were task of saving the planet.

He would say it had helped with his training to become a soldier, but it only helped him make friends, he won every single tournament, even though he still wondered how this game got to its 6th installment. It did make him sign for the Falcon program try out, after all his character in the game was flying and he always wondered what it would feel like in real life.

The only person who ever bested him was Riley, so they became best friends, spending their free time trying to beat the other's best score. After Riley's death Sam gave up on Zoltron, he knew there was a new version of the game out there but he didn't feel like playing it without Riley. Then Cap came along and boredom wasn't even in his vicinity anymore, sleep had even become optional at some point. Until Ultron and the new facility, they put the missing person research on hold and Sam started training with the new Avengers.

Every edition of Zoltron were tidily put away in a window case with figures and all kind of other goodies in the entertainment room, he had to admit he spent hours looking at it, just putting the game on so he would be able to know the best score in the house. ' _Lazy Despot_ ' had all the best scores on all the games even beating Clint at it and the man had perfect aim even when it was in a virtual game.

It didn't take long to learn that ' _Lazy Despot_ ' was Darcy Lewis, the supposedly lab minion who ruled half of the facility, the half where the Avengers lived in, not the one where Maria was the queen and they all had to bow to her willingly.

Sam was a specialist in psychology where people who participate or encounter war were involved but apparently he had nothing on Maria and Darcy. Maria, he understood he had met her and even if sometimes Steve and Natasha had to tell her that she was wrong about something, the part of the complex she was managing was working perfectly. Darcy, well he never met her, but he heard, Thor talking about his little lightning sister, Clint explaining how he handed up grounded because he stole some of the strawberries for her pie, Nat saying that her knew hair cut had been done during the girls' night, Wanda that she finally got a handle on not reading people accidentally because reading Darcy's mind was kind of scaring her, Rhodey didn't go near Darcy unless he absolutely had too saying she was worse than Tony on too many level.

None of this was reassuring, Sam wasn't ready to meet that mystical creature, and that was why even after almost 6 months living under the same roof he had manage to never meet her.

Until now…

"I am bored you want to help me beat Zoltron?" The creature on the couch asked not even looking at him. He had seen Darcy several times, forcing food down people throat mostly scientists and not just Jane, but sometimes Steve managed to deserve the same treatment too. She was a beautiful, lusty creature but still terrifying in theory. Though maybe he could be a brainless zombie like slave for his little ' _Lazy Despot'_ , after all having a soulmate that could force the Avengers to put on coats to go fight Hydra in the snow because she didn't want to take care of whiny babies, wouldn't be so bad.

"It's you and me against the world." He said shrugging deciding that it was time to start playing again.

"Score." She cried out when she looked at him with a wink. "So glad the Earth isn't in actual danger; I have plans for us to celebrate victory."

"Does it involve pranking the team?" Sam asked grinning.

"You know it baby… But Zoltron first then a lot of make out. Then I think it's Pietro's turn." Darcy told him and they both laughed for a while skipping Zoltron to go directly to the make out part of her Despotic plan.


End file.
